


Photograph of Insane Love

by NekoMama34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drugged Victims, F/M, Illegal Recordings, Killings, M/M, Multi, Need to vote for this story, Non-magical AU, Video Cameras, drug dealers, kidnappings, kill me now, life is a bitch, life is strange - Freeform, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMama34/pseuds/NekoMama34
Summary: Harry attends Hogwarts Academy, a private boarding school for those with the money and those with the talent. Harry has the talent. His talent is photography. As much as he loved his school, except for all the drama and the "Prince" of the school Draco Malfoy. There was one person that changes everything, for Harry. Mr. Riddle. His photography teacher. Mr. Riddle is very popular within his school, due to him being young and handsome. Harry’s teacher was known to draw his students in and keep their attention locked. But Mr. Riddle made Harry nervous. Harry would notice that Mr. Riddle would stare at him during free time at class, or would always choose him first whenever he asks questions.Mr. Riddle also believed Harry had an incredible talent.Mr. Riddle would give Harry speeches of how special he was, how he had a gift.Harry’s nerves slowly melt away, and a strange new feeling began to build up between them that Harry knew shouldn’t be forming between a student and a teacher.But Harry gets too close.And he has no way to escape…Influenced by Life is Strange Videogame. Nonmagic au.On Pause





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Second most popular story that has been voted so far. The votes are still on! Other first chapters will be posted later! If you are curious about the others, please read each summary I have planned out for each one! Enjoy this chapter!

_**Ka-chick** _

 

“Perfect.”

 

_Churr_

 

Harry stirred out of his unconscious state, woken up by the sound of a camera and a smooth silky deep voice. He let out a groan of pain. His head throbbing from being drugged. His limbs were numb and filled with prickling needles. His neck sore from being in an awkward position for too long. The teenage boy slowly opened his bright emerald green eyes, his mind blank, unable to think, and numb like his limbs. Harry tried to figure out where he was, but he could only see his hands. He tried to move them, but his wrists pressed together by silver duck tape. Everything else was out of focus, meaning his glasses were off of his face.

 

“This angle right here highlights your purity…” The voice from earlier spoke again, another clicking sound of the camera could be heard. Harry shuddered and lolled his head to try and look up, only to close his eyes again and turn his head away from the sudden white bright light coming from a nearby softbox.

 

“The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest.” Harry shuddered to hear the insane glee coming from such an attractive voice. He then saw a tall figure come into his vision, and bend down, holding a camera with black gloves on both hands. Another picture is taken from the large black camera he can blearily see.

  
“No vanity or posing, just… Pure expression.” Harry tensed when one of those black gloved hands reached out and went into his hair. The teenager let out a whimper as the hand suddenly curled into the scalp and pulled him up by his hair. His breathing quickening and his eyes now wide and alert. The only thing his poor-near sighted emerald hues can focus in on where the icy blue eyes that belonged to his Photography teacher.

 

“Sweet Merlin… Look at that perfect face.” His teacher spoke with a breathless and lustful tone. Harry felt his cheeks heat up despite the situation he was in, he should not be feeling flustered from the complement the man had given him. Especially in a situation like this. Harry was then carelessly dropped back down onto the white backdrop he was placed on.

 

“Now Harry, I need you to hold that position for me…” Mr. Riddle spoke in a whisper, preparing his camera. Disoriented and confused, Harry moved around, trying to lift his throbbing head from the awkward position it was in. Suddenly Harry felt a painful slap on the top of his head, slamming him back down on the white cloth.

 

“I said hold that position!” Mr. Riddle hissed threateningly, Harry tensed, his shoulders shaking. “Stay. Still. Harry.”

 

Harry let out a shaky breath, his eyes filling with tears.

 

_Oh, why had he not listened to Principal Dumbledore?_

 

The man had given him warnings about Mr. Riddle countless of times. Even the subtle red alerts around his photography teacher were not noticeable until it was too late…

 

_**But how could he not be drawn to the man?** _

 

Mr. Riddle seemed so **kind** , so **caring** , so **compassionate** , so **charming** …

 

_That was all probably an act._

 

_A trap to lure him in._

 

_ Like a hunter waiting for an unsuspecting kill. _

 

_**And Harry got to close to the trap…** _

 

“Shh… Shh, don’t worry Harry, I'm sorry.” Mr. Riddle whispered in a sweet soothing voice. The voice that he only used around Harry. Harry let out a cry and tried to get away from the man, his mind finally clearing up from the drugs the teacher had used on him.

 

“Le-Let me go you crazy bastard!” Harry shouted, finally coming to his senses. His feet scrambling around on the ground as he tried to get away from the man.

 

Mr. Riddle clicked his tongue in annoyance, standing up from his crouched position. And he went over to a nearby cart. The man set down the camera he was using, reaching over to a silver tray and pulling a needle out. Harry tried to roll away, but his left shoulder throbbed in pain from where the needle Mr. Riddle had used on him earlier stopped him from going any further. Harry let out a cry when Mr. Riddle’s hand grabbed onto his tender shoulder, preparing the next needle to go into his arm.

 

“Please don’t fight me, Harry.” Harry had tears start to trail down his face as he stared wide-eyed in horror at his handsome teacher. Once again, the only thing he could see were those cold blue eyes that always seemed to draw him in. Harry let out a sob when he felt another needle go into the sensitive flesh of his left shoulder. The man smirked down at Harry as his eyes grew heavy from the posthaste drug Mr. Riddle had used on him.

 

**_“Sweet dreams… My beautiful Doe.”_ **

 

The only thing Harry could think of before going into his unconscious state was…

 

**How did this happen?**

___________________________________________________________________________________

**6 months earlier- Date August 30th, 2014**

 

_“Say Cheese!”_

 

**Ka-Chick**

 

Harry closed his eyes from the sudden flash of his 1990’s Polaroid camera. Which he would be using for the next the next year at Hogwarts Academy. Harry heard his father chuckle and the shirring sound of an instant photo coming out. The teen had playfully glared at his father and snatched away his favorite camera from his father’s hands. Harry then put the photo on his bed so the ink could set in. Harry, at the moment, was packing up all of his personal things in his bedroom. His father was supposed to be helping him, but instead, the man was goofing around with Harry’s things and reminiscing in memories. The reason why Harry was packing up was that he had just been recently accepted into an Academy both his parents had gone to during their senior year of high school.

**Hogwarts Academy.**

 

Hogwarts Academy was a Private senior boarding High school located in Hogsmeade bay. A small seaside town in the evergreen lands of Scotland, and despite its location, Hogwarts Academy was a very rich and diverse school that majors in Science and Arts. In this case, Harry was accepted because of his natural talent on taking pictures. He considered himself, what most people call them today, a retro photographer. The 18-year-old enjoyed taking pictures using old-fashioned types of camera’s, for example, the Polaroid camera he has now.

 

_Gifted to him from his Godfather Sirius Black…_

 

At the thought of his Godfather, Harry’s heart churned around painfully within his chest.

 

Sirius Black had died 3 years ago during one of his late night work shifts. Both Harry’s father and Sirius Black were elite cops and they were on the job. Not suspecting a drug dealer teen to have a quick hand and a loaded gun. His family or he were not the same after that incident. He truly missed his godfather, the man was always the life and love of the party.

 

His father especially took the most damage.

 

Sirius Black was like a brother to James Potter. Childhood friends and related by blood. For 2 years, Harry’s father at the late of night, James would go in his private shed in the backyard and get himself drunk. His father was finally getting better with his drinking problem, but at certain dates, James would go back to his negative coping mechanism.

 

Another one who took is as much as the damage that as his father, was his Uncle Remus Lupin.

 

Who was in a relationship with Sirius Black.

 

Speaking of his Uncle, Lupin was a professor at Hogwarts Academy. The man taught the Philosophy course. That man and his mind-fuck questions as well as his conspiracy theories…

 

One time eating at one of his Uncle’s favorite diners. They had all ordered Mac and cheese with pie as a dessert. But Remus had taken away both the two forks and spoons from Sirius and Harry. Asking them if it would be easier to eat Mac and Cheese with a spoon or a fork, or a pie with one of the other utensil. Sirius literally went on a rampage how it would be easier to eat the cheesy noodles with a fork and the pie with a spoon. Which Harry argued with his godfather, saying it would have been better to eat a spoon with the Mac and cheese, and the fork with the pie. And Remus had sat back, sipping on his tea as he watched the chaos he had started; flare between the teen and childlike man. As they fought over which silverware was better to eat what with.

 

That memory brought a small smile to Harry’s lips, it was one of the small things in life that brought him happiness…

 

But that smile faded away when another, more recent memory came to mind.

 

A few months ago, Harry had gone to that same cafe with Remus, it was pleasant and calm at first. Until the two of them had ordered the same meal of Mac and Cheese with Pie for dessert. Harry had brought up those past events when Sirius Black was alive, which was a mistake on Harry’s part. Because his uncle had gone silent for the rest of the day, refusing to make eye contact with him, and didn’t even say goodbye to Harry after he had dropped the teen off in the next town over. Where his parents had moved into after Sirius’s death.

 

_Harry still had yet to apologize._

 

Harry had missed those days when his Uncle would ask those mind-numbing questions. Those ridiculous random fights he would have with his godfather.

 

The raven-haired teen pulled himself out of his thoughts as soon as he felt his eyes start to burn with tears. He promised himself he would move on. But he knew, deep down, he missed the lovable Prankster he had lost at the ripe age of 15.

 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Harry occupied his mind with things he still needed to pack up. Filling his suitcase with his wardrobe. His father then took this as an opportunity and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder. Head locking the 18-year-old into a noogie.

 

“D-Dad!” Harry shouted as he struggled to get out of his father’s grip. The man only laughed and continued to torture the poor boy.

 

“My boy is going to Hogwarts Academy and I can’t play around with him before he leaves for months on end?” James, Harry’s father, asked, with a mock hurt tone to his voice.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can torture the poor boy.” A new voice said coming into Harry’s room. Both males looked over at the doorway in Harry’s bedroom to see a red-headed woman, which her long ginger hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. Wearing a burgundy red tank top and navy blue jeans. The usual outfit that the woman would wear when there was work to be done around the house. Her intense emerald green eyes stared at the two males in the room. The same eyes Harry had gained through genetics. Lily Potter rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh, walking into her son’s room. Her emerald hues looking around at the walls of Harry’s bedroom, which the once bare baby blue walls were covered with posters of bands and pictures Harry had taken over the years. James had let Harry go, which the teen had to fix both his glasses which had moved off of place on his face and his untamable black hair was even more of a mess.

 

“Are you not going to pack up these photos?” Lily asked as she brought up a hand to one of the pictures Harry took. It was in a group on the wall with a string of lights just over the bundle. Which was unplugged since Harry will be gone for a whole school year. This particular photograph Lily had reached out to, showed the family’s camping trip they had gone on 4 years ago. All family members accounted for, especially Sirius, who stood out the most in the picture. The man with long wavy black hair had his arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulder, both of his arms covered in punk related bracelets, smiling brightly into the camera, his other free hand wrapped around Remus’s waist. Which the man was smiling his soft genuine smiles. Something the man could no longer do this present day. She and James were on the other side of Harry, smiling merrily as well. Much like Harry, she wished to go back to those days when the family was whole and happy.

 

“I will be taking a few with me,” Harry answered going over to his mother a bright smile on his face. Lily looked over at her son, seeing that smile drop from his lips when he saw the picture his mother was looking at. The woman then wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him close.

 

“Hey, why do you have such a gloomy look to your face huh? You should be celebrating.” Lily spoke, one hand going into Harry’s messy inky black hair. Harry only hummed in response.

 

“Well, if you are planning to pack them up, you better do it now,” James said as he picked up one of Harry’s boxes of belongings. Harry pulled away from his mother’s embrace, nodding in agreement at his father’s words. Lily smiled down at her son, who pouted up at her. Harry was short for his age, which he honestly hated, most of his friends were taller than him. But despite his short height, he can put up a big fight. As James left; Lily went over to the half-packed suitcase Harry had spread out on his bed.

 

“How about you go on ahead and start taking down photo’s you want to bring with you, I will help you finish packing up your wardrobe.” His mother said as she began folding one of his t-shirts which had the Queen’s band logo on it. Harry thanked his mother before turning back to the multiple photos on his wall. Taking the photo he and his mother were looking at before. Despite the sadness and the painful tightening of his chest that he would get whenever he had looked at this photo.

 

It still was one of his favorites.

 

Another memory came to mind, during the camping trip, Where it was at night by the campfire both he and his father collected wood for. Roasting marshmallows like some type of cliche family camping trips you would see on movies. Sirius had brought his Amazonia classical country guitar, strumming the six metal strings. Which his father sang along with the tune, and Sirius joined into. Both making up lyrics up that did not make any sense, which had made both Lily and Remus roll their eyes at the childish men. But Harry loved every moment of that song, and it was the time he had heard Sirius sing…

 

Realizing it now, Harry always wondered why Remus had removed most of the radio stations that played country music. As well as Sirius’s favorite CD albums from the car both he and Sirius used to get around the seaside town they lived in. It was because they were all reminders of Sirius, all reminders that the man was no longer alive to enjoy the pleasures of life. That he was gone.

 

The teen continued to pull photo’s off of his wall, avoiding the other pictures that had Sirius in them. Harry grabbed another one of his favorites. One he prided himself on taking.

 

It was a young fawn.

 

The baby dear in the picture was curled up underneath a white rose bush. It’s muzzle buried in the crook of its hind leg. The little fawn had looked so peaceful and calm, Harry couldn’t resist an opportunity of taking a picture of a fawn sleeping underneath a rose bush. Where the roses were all perfectly bloomed and had no bruises on any of the petals.

  
Harry finished gathering his photos and carefully putting them all away in a safe place. Going over to his bed where his mother was finishing up the last of his wardrobe. James would come back into Harry’s room and carried down one of the boxes he had packed up and filled with belongings.

 

Finally, Harry was all packed up, the eighteen-year-old now carrying his suitcase down the stairs. His mother following behind him. James was waiting by the front doorway, wearing his worn out brown leather jacket he would always wear whenever he left the house.

 

“All ready to go?” James asked smiling at the two that just came down the stairs. Harry smiled back up at his father, nodding his head as an answer. James then took the suitcase from Harry’s hands and carried it out to the family’s Volkswagen car. Which the very back of the car was filled with Harry’s boxes and other belongings he was bringing with him to Hogwarts Academy. After James had put Harry’s suitcase in, the teen had climbed into the back of the old car, sitting back into the light brown leather seats and putting on the buckle for safety. While his mother and father went into both the passenger and driver seats. His father on the right side, putting the keys into the ignition as his mother had buckled up. Harry took this moment to reach into his pocket and pull out his green Mp3 player, wanting to listen to his own music while they drove to the next town over. Hitting the shuffle button, he let the two singing voices of Agnus and Julia Stone fill his mind, his eyes looking out the window as he watched the scenery as the car drove by.

  
____________________________________________________________

 

  
“OOf!- Is that the last of it?” James asked as he set the last box into Harry’s dorm room, which was large and on the third floor of the dormitory building. Giving Harry the view of the front garden at the entrance of the students building. Harry’s room was set up where the bed was at one corner, resting against the wall by one of the two windows on the back brick wall where a desk and bookshelf. Which Harry was already filling with his books and smaller belongings excitedly. Harry looked over his shoulder at the box his father had just set down.

 

“Yep! That's the last of it.” Harry answered recognizing it as the last box. Harry then turned more to see his mother already unpacking his clothes and hinging them up in the small space beside the door which was his closet and built-in clothing drawer. She was right now putting an outfit for him tomorrow.

 

“How about this? Hm? This would be nice to wear on your first day of school.” Lily said showing off the red and black plaid patterned shirt and a light grey t-shirt underneath with a stag on the front.

 

“Mom, I can dress myself you know?” Harry asked sounding amused as his father went over to one side of the room to help set up lamps Harry had brought with him. Lily looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh, yes, like the time you wore pajama’s to school when it was picture day.” Harry turned a bright red at that.

 

“I was ten years old mom!” Harry shouted back embarrassed making his mother laugh out loud before turning back to his wardrobe. The Potters finished setting up Harry’s room, the teenager now hanging up the photo’s on the walls of his room.

 

“And… Done!” Harry said, hanging up the last photo. Lily went over to Harry, handing him his Polaroid camera.

 

“How about one last picture of us together? Until we see each other during the holidays.” Lily asked Harry’s smile grew bigger nodding his head eagerly as he took his camera in his hands. James rolled his eyes but he went over and wrapped an arm around Lily’s shoulder, pulling her close. Harry then prepared his camera, looking through the viewfinder of the polaroid. Once the camera was focused on both his parents Harry pressed down on the shutter button. His camera flashing briefly and the churring sound of film being inked and sliding out of the film door. Harry took the film and waved it around briefly to let the ink set in. Before setting it down to let it dry. Harry was then enveloped in an embrace by his mother.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” She whispered. Harry tensed at first from the suddenness of the embrace, but he soon returned it, a longing feeling now growing inside of his chest.

 

“I’m going to miss you too.” Once his mother pulled away, James had taken a turn hugging his son. Once he pulled away the man smiled down at his son.

 

“Good luck, because we won't be here to help you with your school work,” James said jokingly.

 

“That was you James, not Harry,” Lily said in a deadpan voice. James put a hand on his chest, giving her a mock hurt look on his face.

 

“You wound me, my own wife!” James gasped out dramatically. Harry let out a small laugh at his father’s ridiculous antics.

 

“We better get going, you better keep up with your school work Harry. Or I will drive here again and-“ Lily began to warn her son. Harry put his hands up defensively.

 

“I promise I promise!”

 

After a few more pestering questions from Lily, James finally got the overprotective mother to calm down and leave. Harry sighed in relief when both of his parents had left, turning around to look around his new room for the next 10 months. His emerald hues then looked over at the picture covered wall.

 

_**He wondered who his photography Professor would be…** _


	2. The Missing Girl and The Sexy Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is silently dying on the inside like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Guess what! I am going to continue this story, Brew of Reincarnation, and Out of the Shadows because I fucking hate myself!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!
> 
> Sadly, after this update, I won't be able to update anything else for a long while until my grades finally go up so, yeah. I am a failure （；へ：）

(Song- https://soundcloud.com/biyao19/02-chinkon-shiyou)

 

_“ -Umare kuru maye no ware_   
_Sora wa ima koko ni_   
_neguru mita maka… -”_

 

Harry’s brow furrowed, stirring once again from a drugged unconscious state. Head throbbing, and ears ringing. His breathing labored and weak from the drug still going through his system. Woken up by sounds happening around him again. Though, the sounds were not the sounds of a camera taking pictures, not the sounds of footsteps walking around him, nor was it the sound of his teacher's smooth deep voice. No, instead it was a classical song playing, the gentle strumming of cello and violin in sync with a piano. And lyrics being sung by a woman that was not in English.

 

Harry slowly opened his tired green hues, which his peripheral vision was met with darkness. Slowly, the drugged teen lifted his head up towards the only light in the dark room. Which the very dim blue light was at the opposite end of the room. The blue luminescence matched the same brightness and color of an aquarium tank. Which what it probably was, an aquatic tank.

 

Letting out a shuddery breath, Harry squinted his eyes, trying to make out the objects that resided within. But it was futile, he was as blind as a bat without his glasses. The only things he could make out was some dark colored furniture, tall bookshelves on the left side of the room; where on one shelf was the neon red lights of a speaker player glow; and outlines of a variety of different cameras around him. On the right side of the room, he can see another dark outlining of a doorway.

 

Harry weakly shifted around, in a different position then he was in before. His limbs now taped to the arms and legs of a chair. The bones in his neck were stiff, and his muscles sore from the downward maladroit position it was in until he woke up. The teen let out a groan of pain when he felt blood start to rush in and out of his now throbbing head. Harry’s breath became labored and heavy as his panic began to set in. Regaining feeling of his limbs, Harry began to tug and pull at the duct tape around his wrists. Trying to get out of the sticky and tight restraints holding him to the chair. Harry felt his eyes begin to burn from his skin being rubbed raw and how he was probably going to die by the hands of his insane attractive professor.

 

As the teen struggled to get out of the bridle he was in. The classical music from before continuing...

 

_“ Mahashi no kiato ga_   
_Mahio ni nukabi_   
_Sawakuko sore no_   
_Mama hiru no tsuki_   
_Mayoeru to michi-”_

 

  
Harry twisted and turned, now forcing his body upwards to hop the chair around. Only to find out that the chair he was taped to was made out of heavy metal that barely budged. The 18-year-old let out a choked sob, his body soon giving up on him from the exhaustion of the events before. Harry then collapsed back onto the metal chair, his head fell back, making him look up at the dark ceiling. Where he could see the faint and blurry pattern of water ripples up above him. Confirming his speculation on the very dim blue light that was keeping the room he was trapped in from being completely dark.

 

_“ … Koote wo tanate_   
_Inori tsuzukeru_   
_Mou ishito nose ni_   
_Iuraida kage no wo… ”_

 

Harry had to admit, in spite of the circumstances he was in, the song was calming and relaxing…

 

A bright white light suddenly came into the room and the sound of a heavy door being opened. Harry had closed his eyes, turning his head away from the sudden brightness of the light. Too painful for his eyes to adjust in a such a short time.

 

_**“Ah, I see you are now awake.”** _

 

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat. His heart pounding against his chest now out of the fear now coursing through him. The teen swallowed thickly again. Looking over at the man responsible for his capture. The man’s tall figure a blur in Harry’s poor eye site. The door then closed again, making a clicking noise when it locked back into place, and the silence within the room was almost deafening. The music in the background sounded distant and echoic in the expanse. In fact, it was so quiet, Harry could hear his own heart beating around inside of his chest. Footsteps resonated throughout the room. Harry can see the dark figure of Tom Riddle. The tall form luminescence from the aquatic blue light from the water tank at the end of the room. Professor Riddle then sat down on the silhouette of a couch, the sound of leather cushions rubbing against each other by the sudden weight of the man sitting down on the leather buffers.

 

_“... Ao sagashi miru_   
_Zempayo o kokoro_   
_Yobimodoshi itachi ni_   
_Yasashii o ningyo youna uta wo-...”_

 

  
Harry flinched when a lamp was suddenly turned on. The warm yellow glow of the lamp filled the dark space. Harry now can see the color of his teacher’s pale skin brought out by the dark clothing the man would always wear. But his green eyes would not focus in on the man’s figure.

 

_“Chinkon Shiyou.”_ The silken voice of his teacher said, in a tone, someone would use whenever answering a question. And Harry knew he hadn’t asked, or even spoken a word since the teacher came in.

 

“I-I-Wha-” Harry tried to ask, his throat feeling like sandpaper when he struggled to speak.

 

“The song… Chinkon Shiyou. That’s the name of it. Originated from Japan. A tragic melody about the experiences of war.” Mr. Riddle explained calmly. Harry frowned in confusion wondering what the hell his teacher was playing at. The teen slowly licked his dry lips, contemplating what to say or even ask a question.

 

“W-Why are you doing this? Why do you have me here? What do you-” Harry began to ask but stopped when the man in front of him stood up. Walking around the couch, and moving towards the speakers. Where it was playing the song.

 

_“Ikiru hakamasa_   
_Ikitudo wo tosa no_   
_Nekuru toki no naka_   
_Bokura wa shiru_   
_Mayoeru to-”_

 

The song stopped. The power of the speakers turned off.

 

_“Why?”_ Riddle asked in a condescending tone. _“Why am I doing this?”_

 

Profesor Riddle then turned towards Harry again, away from the music machine he had just turned off.

 

  
“Let me ask you this question, Harry. Do you know why I decided to become a Photographer?” Riddle asked Harry. The teen hesitantly shook his head no.

 

“I became a photographer because I am obsessed with capturing the moment where _innocence_ evolves into _corruption_. The shift from black to white to grey… _And beyond…_ ” Mr. Riddle was now speaking in that passionate tone he would use while explaining a portrait during a class. The artistic side of the man was so memorizing and captivating. But when you only see the blurry figure of the man and he has you tied down to a chair. The moment isn’t as passionate.

 

“Most models are cynical. They lose that **naivete.** ” The insane man did a pause for effect. “However, some Hogwarts students carry their hope and optimism with them like… an aura.”

 

_“And those lucky few become my models…"_

**"My subjects.”**

 

Harry was having a hard time processing this. Holding back those tears want to stray from his eyes. His Professor was _insane. A madman_. Someone who was going to kill him. _Oh, gawd, oh why oh why, was he so stupid-_

 

“As for why I have chosen you…” Mr. Riddle began, causing Harry to be pulled from his dooming thoughts. The man now approaching him.

 

_**“I want your purity.”** _

 

The words seemed to stun Harry, his mouth now open agape as he stared at the blurry figure of his teacher.

 

“My-My what?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

“Your _purity._ Your _innocence._ Your _chastity._ ” Harry leaned back into the seat as far as he could, because his teacher was now hovering over him. Their faces only inches apart. And Harry can now clearly see the blue irises of his teacher and feel the man’s heated breath on the skin of his face.

 

“How I admire it so.” The man whispered in the teen’s sensitive ear. Harry shivered at the man’s silken voice hissed in his ear, making goosebumps appear upon his skin.

 

“I knew you were special Harry. From the second I saw your first photo that you presented to my class.”

 

“ I loved the purity of your own image. It was your own brand of sweet innocence. Like the fresh aura, a baby doe gives off…” Riddle continued on in an awe-filled tone. Harry flinched when those blue eyes focused on him again, a dark look coming over those icy hues.

 

“ _I want to ruin that purity…_ ” The man whispered in a dark and lustful tone, that made Harry start to shake and quiver with fear. “But not the way I have been doing so with my other victims. Your innocence needs to be violated in a much more… different approach. Something more _physical_ and... **_Intimate_** ”

 

Harry whimpered when he felt the man’s hands slowly run up his legs, and resting on his thighs. Which the thumbs began to rub at his sensitive skin slowly in a circular pattern. The teen the had to lean to the left because Riddle began to nuzzle his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. Taking deep inhales of the teen’s scent.

 

 It felt like forever till the man had finally pulled away, his hands finally leaving the susceptible flesh of Harry's thighs.

  
“Do you understand now?” Riddle asked in a gentle voice, and Harry shuddered when he felt the ice cold knuckles of the man, brush gently down on his cheek. Mr. Riddle then moved away, turning towards the bookshelves on the left side of the room. Grabbing something from the shelves and going back.

 

  
“It must be hard to see without glasses.” The man spoke in the same soft voice. Harry then felt the cool metal of his spectacles be put on his face. His eyes can now focus in on his surroundings. And the teen cursed at how the first thing he could focus onto was his teacher’s prepossessing face. Today, the man was wearing a dark grey silk button up blouse. The top three buttons were not buttoned in, revealing some of the man’s hairless and broad chest. The tulle blouse was tucked into the man’s black pants. The clothes were definitely more exuberant the clothes he would wear to school. The teen swallowed the thickness forming in his throat once again. Tom’s eyes observed Harry for a few long moments, the man clicked his tongue.

 

“Even if your glasses adds to your innocence. It hides the sterility of your beautiful eyes.” The man spoke, his hand gently resting on his right cheek, his thumb mildly brushing the soft skin of Harry’s cheekbones. The teen then leaned away from the touch, biting down on his bottom lip to try and keep himself from getting flustered. He hated how the man can still make him have such sinful feelings.

 

Riddle chuckled at his flustered captive, going back over to the shelves. Now that Harry can see, he can now focus on the objects around the room. Tortured guro images adorn the walls in the bunker, and the teen shuddered at the dark hopeless and gloomy feeling each picture gave off. Tearing his eyes away from the walls of pictures, Harry looked over at the furniture in the room.There is a small entertainment center located on the far right wall containing a stereo, a radio, and several other electronic devices. A couch wrapped in clear vinyl is in the center of the room with two tower speakers on either side of it, and a sleek table in front of it. On the table are a bottle, a phone on a dock or charger, and an Hogsmeade Bay Beacon newspaper. Both speakers are plugged into some electrical source under the couch. The cabinet next to the entertainment center has alcoholic beverages, sealed boxes, boxed shot glasses, and several cameras.The ceiling tiles in both the storage and darkroom are brown with squares on them and every couple of tiles there is a sprinkler. There are also vents placed sporadically on the ceiling and on the upper parts of the walls. And at the very back of the room, there were two potted plants on either side of a built-in aquarium tank, some aquatic sea creatures living in the glass box. The teen looked around the space he was occupying, the chair he was taped to was on a big white screen acting as a backdrop for photos. There are several large light sources such as two softbox lights and two umbrella lights. Four tripods are visible, but only one is intractable. A small circular fan is also in the lower left corner of the white screen. Bordering the screen are numerous black crate with some acting as tables. To the right of the screen, a large black screen rolled and attached to tripod-like stands on either side is present. Behind the couch and entertainment system, there is a desk with a tower computer and large monitor. Harry then spotted silver platinum binders behind the desk. Each of them labeled with an assortment of different names. There was one name though, that he had profoundly recognized.

 

**Cho Chang.**

 

_**The Missing Girl.** _   
**____________________________________________________________________**

 

**September 1st, 6:00 a.m., 2014**

 

 

_“ Wake up~_   
_Wake up in the morning dew~_   
_Peppermint fields,_

_I watch the birds fly_   
_Taneppermint_

_Darkness disappeared into light_   
_(darkness disappeared into light)_   
_The lightest feeling dawns with the new day_   
_floating..._

_Looking back now with perfect eyes_   
_if only I could just save this sight_   
_But it slips away-”_

 

Harry’s hand then slammed onto his black alarm clock, hitting the snooze button of the annoying and singing contraption. He mumbled something under his breath and turned around wanting to sleep just for five more minutes.

 

_“ Wake up~_   
_Wake up in the morning dew_   
_Peppermint fields,_

_I watch the birds_ _fl-”_

 

The grumpy and sleepy teen hit the snooze button again. Wanting more time to sleep, leaving his hand dangling over the edge of the bed. His face buried into the pillow, blocking his eyes from the sunlight leaking in through his windows.

 

_“ Wake up~_   
_Wake up in the morning dew_   
_Peppermint fields,_

_I watch the birds fly_   
_Taneppermint_

_Darkness disappeared into light_   
_(darkness disappeared into light)_   
_The lightest feeling dawns with the new day_   
_Floating…”_

 

Harry finally woke up, pressing the small off button on his alarm. Sitting up, he stretched the crinks out of his back. The eighteen boy let out a large yawn while scratching the back of his head and reaching for his glasses on his nightstand. Putting them on, his tired green eyes looked at the time on the alarm clock.

 

“I overslept!” Harry screamed, jumping out of bed and running over to his wardrobe. He quickly grabbed the outfit his mother had set out for him, thanking her silently and thinking how right she was about how he couldn’t dress himself up. He wasn’t ten when that pajama incident happened on picture day _-Sob-_ he was **thirteen**!

 

After Harry had put on a grey t-shirt with a stag printed on the front, he had put the red plaid shirt over it, not bothering to button it up or roll up the sleeves. After sliding on his dark blue skinny jeans Harry looked over at the mirror, cringing at his messy bed hair and the dried drool on the side of his chin. Harry quickly wiped it up after buttoning the top button and zipping up his fly of his pants. The teen rushed over to his bed, pulling out his shoes and socks. While putting on his shoes he eyed his Polaroid camera which was resting on top of his school bag. He still hadn’t even gotten his schedule yet!

 

The teen grabbed his camera and bag, rushing out of his dorm room door. Only to rush back in to grab his phone and headphones.

 

Harry panted as he ran down the sidewalk path towards the main hall of the school. Where he was to get his schedule before he was late for his first class on the first day. The teen stopped to catch his breath once he was at the front door of the Main Hall. Harry put his hand on the metal frame of the door. But he stopped short. There on the glass window of the entrance, was a Missing Person’s poster. The girl was beautiful, with long black hair, pale flawless skin, and a bright smile her face. He had made eye contact with the girl in the picture, her eyelids showing the girl’s Asian heritage. Harry’s green eyes then trailed across the paper to the information.

 

**Name: Cho Chang**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Long black hair, dark brown eyes, a tattoo of a raven on her left shoulder.**

**Date Missing: January 19th, 2014.**

**If you have any information please call: 1-5XX-XXX-XX69**

 

  
Harry continued on, pushing the door open. He hoped whoever was Cho Chang, that the girl was alright, and had run off to a big city like most teens…

 

_____________________________________

 

  
_**Harry loved and hated Hogwarts Academy.** _

 

He loved the large and richly diverse hallways were, and how the whole school was decorated. Harry had never taken so many pictures in the same place before. At this point, he will have to buy more film for his camera. Harry also enjoyed learning in all of his classes, it was a shame that his Photography class was going to be the last of every day. But at least it was at the time of the day where he was the most alert and ready.

 

But, what Harry hated about Hogwarts Academy were his peers. They were all separated into separate groups like some cliche high school movie. The populace was the usual rich kids who are extremely rude and biased. But the Populars now had a club, known as the vortex club. And Harry had no idea what the hell a Vortex club was. But it sounded really cool. The problem was that the club was mostly populated with bullies and people who were rich. Harry knew that he would never be invited to join the club.

 

Harry sighed, as much as he loved his teachers so far. He already hated one. His Chemistry teacher, who was known as Professor Snape. Harry was confused, he never had a teacher hate him before without a profoundly good reason. The man literally just took one look at Harry and started to hate the boy’s very existence.

 

Harry continued down the hallway, going to the class he was anxiously waiting to attend. Photography.

 

Harry had a skip to his step, as he approached the Photography lab, from the corner of his eye he could see another Missing Person Poster for Cho Chang. He has been seeing them a lot all over the Hogwarts campus. Whoever was hanging up those posters must have really missed Cho Chang.

 

His hand grabbed onto the polished silver door handle and entered the classroom. He was not disappointed, in fact, he was beyond elated to see the classroom and its content. Harry looked around the room with an awe-filled face. On one side of the room, there were built-ins with cameras occupying the shelves that would cost a fortune. Around the room the desks were tables were four people can sit at. On the other side of the room where four large windows were placed, which was perfect for natural lighting, rested four, let Harry repeat that, four photography computer monitors. Not just any photography computer monitors, okay, they were _touchscreen_ photography computer monitors. Those things cost at least _ **2 grand a piece**_. When Harry thought it couldn’t get any better, he saw a flat screen **HDTV** at the back of the room. _Not even the science class had a flat screen in the laboratory!_

 

_Harry was in heaven._

 

The teacher was not there yet, and only three students sat around in random places around the classroom. So Harry took in a deep breath and went to one of the empty free seats in front of a bushy-haired girl. Who had her nose buried in a thick book about the **History of Photography.**

 

Harry wanted to strike up a conversation, make a friend… But he would start to get nervous. The boy was never good at making friends with others. When he was younger he did have the confidence to make friends with others, but his older cousin would always drive them away from him. And his obese cousin would constantly bully him and call him a freak. The last time he had seen Dudley was during second grade on summer break, both of them on the playground while his mother and his aunt tried to catch up on things. Dudley had dragged Harry over to a push where there was broken glass, forcing the smaller and younger boy to hold still as he carved a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead. The boy had forced the sobbing younger to try and convince the others that he carved it into his skin himself. But Lily knew her son better than that and screamed at Petunia about her son. Who screamed back saying that her Diddykins would never do something like that. After that argument, his Mother hadn’t spoken a word to her sister for years.

 

Harry still felt guilt ever since that incident, and now had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead which his bangs had covered. But Harry knew this was a time to change and explore new boundaries. He was in his last year of college for Merlin’s sake!

 

Harry was going to graduate and go to a University where he will major in photography. How was he to start a business on photographing if he didn’t have the courage to meet new people. The boy took in a deep breath, looking at the bushy haired girl in front of him. Preparing to speak out, but he stopped short. How was he to start a conversation and follow up with an introduction? What if he screwed up and offended the girl? What if-?

 

Harry’s thoughts were cut off when the door opened again, more students pouring into the photography classroom. And Harry lost his confidence on introducing himself. Harry eternally groaned inside of his head. He really needed to expand his social bubble…

 

Harry stayed quiet, silently looking down at his Polaroid camera to make sure there weren't any scratches on it. Even though he knew there weren't any on there. He just wanted to avoid eye contact with all the new students coming in. Which surprisingly, wasn’t a lot. The only people he could recognize from his other classes was Draco Malfoy and his squadron of followers. From what he observed of the Platinum blonde, was that he was a pompous spoiled asshole who believed that everyone was his bitch- Er- What Harry actually thought was that Draco was similar to his cousin, a bully, and believed he was better than everyone else. Harry made sure to keep his distance away from the Egoist teen. Harry silently wondered when or if ever, the photography teacher would get there, while going through his bag to take out his photograph folder.

 

“Alright class, settle down. I do not tolerate so much noise to happen in my classroom.” A smooth rich deep voice spoke from the doorway. Harry almost got whiplash from how fast he turned his head towards such an attractive articulation. Emerald green eyes immediately locked with chilling blue hues.

 

_**The man was beautiful.** _

 

_And tall_. At least over six foot one. The attractive male had raven black hair, which the bangs were parted perfectly to the right. The slight wave it had given off a mature and masculine character to the neatly parted hair. The man’s skin was pale, brought out by the dark and expensive clothing he was wearing, but it seemed to fit his noble features. His high and aristocratic cheekbones, as well as his jawline, were sharp. His red lips, which looked as soft as velvet, were upturned in a sly smirk, showing off some dimples on those smooth and soft looking cheeks. Those blue eyes broke contact with Harry’s and began to trail around the room. And Harry felt a pang of disappointment in his chest now that the man's icy hues were no longer on his person.

 

The man continued to walk through his classroom, setting his black leather bag that was carrying onto his desk. Harry continued to watch the man and was able to observe his clothes in full detail now. The man wore a dark grey and silver overcoat, each button had a different rimmed pattern on it to give it texture. Underneath the overcoat was a black silk blouse with sleeves that puffed out at the cuffs, with silver snake buttons on said cuffs. The ends of the shirt were tucked in the black suit pants he wore.

 

Harry never felt his face grow so hot in years.

 

Of course, there was going to be that one sexy teacher at Hogwarts Academy, and it had to be the photography teacher. Harry doesn’t think his gay little heart can take such beauty every day without being flustered all the time.

 

The man turned back around to face the class. A small gentle and welcoming smile on his face, which only draws you more to the male.

 

“My name is Tom Riddle, but you are my students, so it would be appropriate to call me Professor Riddle, or Mr. Riddle.” Tom Riddle introduced himself to the class. That’s when other began to whisper to each other very quietly. Harry staring at the man in shock.

 

_Tom Riddle._

 

_The Tom **Marvolo** Riddle._

 

_**T.M.R** _

 

_The man was a photographic **genius**._

 

His pictures are worldwide famous. Every time a new creation of his would come out to the public, people would immediately flock to galleries just to take a glimpse of it before someone else had bought it. Many CEO's go after the man just to have a picture be involved with a new ad of theirs.  The reason why his photos were so popular among the masses was that of the actual feeling within the photo would pass on to the looker. If the picture had despair, you would feel despair. If the picture had love, you would feel love. If the picture had lust...well… you know.

 

The man’s pictures were so profoundly well known in Europe, that he even got to meet the Queen of England for Merlin’s Sake. Harry had admired the man for such a long time. He absolutely loved the man’s amazing works of black and white traditional photos. T.M.R was now going to be his professor at Hogwarts Academy. And Harry had never been so excited to be under the man’s wing and learn from a professional like _Tom Riddle._

 

 

_**If only Harry knew the horror’s the man would bring...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEET!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter~ I promise you all I will try and come back as soon as I can with more chapter for Out of the Shadows and Brew of Reincarnation!! If you want to help me with my writer's block please choose one of these three words. Because they are actually important.
> 
> Holo
> 
> Story
> 
> Gift
> 
> Please choose one of those words! I really do hope that I can update the others soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Remeber if you want more of this story you must vote for it in the comments below!! And you can check out the other stories I am planning out! 
> 
> I am also stuck on a major writer's block on my story Out of the Shadows, so while there is a voting system going on here, please choose one of these three random words, and whichever one is repeated the most in the comments, will help me through my writer's block.
> 
> Holo
> 
> Story
> 
> Gift
> 
>  
> 
> BTW please follow me on Instagram and Tumblr for pictures and updates on my stories~~
> 
> Insta: Nekomama34_
> 
> Tumblr: yolomicstuffins  
> Xeno Lover in Ravenclaw


End file.
